My invention relates to a cylindrical stencil for a rotary screen printing machine with a thin-walled screen sleeve with two end rings and a connection between an end ring and a driving member, this connection being movable but free from play in the direction of rotation. The invention relates particularly to the supporting structure of such a stencil which is suspended at both ends in a rotatable support in the frame of the machine.
Screen printing stencils, consisting of a thin perforated metal foil which is easily deformable, are generally secured on rigid end rings and mounted with these end rings in the printing machine. It is essential that the connection upon the end rings and the mounting in the printing machine are effected with great precision. When the stencils are mounted slightly askew, a varying tensile force will occur during the printing operation owing to the rotation of the stencils. Apart from inaccuracies in the printing process itself, this incorrect mounting will cause a considerable reduction in the lifetime of the stencil.